Supernatural Rebirth:Sunrise
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: O nascer do sol pode significar muitas coisas. Dean vai descobrir uma delas. Agradecimento especial a Empty e Marcia que me incentivaram a escrever e publicar e também a DEtRood pelo desafio.


"O feriado da Páscoa se aproxima.

A palavra vem do hebreu "pessach" ou "pakha" em grego e "pache" em latim, significando a transição anunciada pelo equinócio de primavera, que ocorre em 20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte.

Antes de ser considerada a festa da ressurreição de Cristo, anunciava o fim do inverno e a chegada da primavera. No decorrer da história, sempre representou a passagem de um tempo difícil para outro mais farto.

O sentido cristão da Páscoa remete ao amor universal. Para muitas religiões, tal comemoração acaba se atribuindo mais importância do que o Natal.

Nas notas iniciais, é importante avisar que TODOS podem participar do desafio, apenas postando seu texto conforme a proposta, e o Título de "Supernatural-rebirth" mais o nome próprio (por assim dizer) em seguida, para indicar que o texto é a resposta ao desafio. Na verdade, exatamente como você fez." D e t R o o d.

* * *

Não importa onde você parou...  
Em que momento da vida você cansou...  
O que importa é que sempre é possível recomeçar.  
Recomeçar é dar uma nova chance a si mesmo...  
É renovar as esperanças na vida e, o mais  
importante...  
Acreditar em você de novo.

Dean acabará de acordar de mais um pesadelo, sua rotina nos últimos tempos. Olhou pra cama ao lado e viu o irmão dormir. Estavam tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Dean decidiu levantar, sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente. Colocou uma calça jeans, vestiu sua camiseta, calçou seus sapatos e pegou sua jaqueta. Ainda eram cinco da manhã e não queria acordar o caçula. Abriu e fechou a porta do quarto e foi para o estacionamento do hotel, ainda estava escuro os últimos resquícios da noite permaneciam, sentou no capo do impala e começou a pensar.

Anjos, demônios, Lúcifer... Apocalipse. Ainda não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele era o responsável por libertar o maior mal que humanidade jamais enfrentou, se sentia culpado, derrotado. Dean estava sem forças, sem esperança, sem fé. Não estava pronto para enfrentar o apocalipse. Nem mesmo sabia se um dia estaria. Estava perdendo seu irmão pouco a pouco e já não tinha certeza se poderia salva-lo.

Após tantos questionamentos, tantas perguntas que ficavam só em sua mente, algo o surpreendeu. O sol estava nascendo, não que ele nunca tivesse visto o sol nascer, mas dessa vez alguma coisa estava errada ou no mínimo diferente. Ao ver os primeiros sinais da aurora um sentimento, uma paz invadiu seu peito, foi quando Castiel apareceu...

Castiel: Essa é uma das mais belas criações do pai.

Dean: È nessa eu tenho que concordar com você. É uma bela imagem.

Castiel: Dean... esse é o seu problema

Dean: Ta já sei eu não tenho fé.

Castiel: Não. Você precisa aprender a ver as coisas com os olhos do coração, o nascer do sol é mais do que trazer luz e calor a Terra. É a forma de Deus mostrar todos os dias que sempre há uma esperança, que a cada novo nascer, há uma nova chance, um novo caminho, que vocês podem sempre recomeçar.

Dean: Mas há dias que não podemos ver o sol.

Castiel: Você pode não vê-lo, mas sabe que esta lá, essa é parte da fé. Dean Deus sempre esteve com você, e não será agora que ele vai te abandonar. Tenha força, quando estiver em duvidas espere o nascer do sol, essa é a maior prova de que você não esta sozinho e que você sempre terá uma nova chance. Acredite em você, nas suas qualidades, pois existe alguém lá em cima que sabe da sua capacidade.Não se esqueça você é criação dele.

Após dizer isso Castiel desapareceu. Dean continuara na mesma posição, pensando em tudo que o anjo lhe dissera, não tinha recebido as respostas pra todas as sua perguntas, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, durante toda a sua vida ele teve dois caminhos o de fugir, e o de lutar. Sempre escolheu o segundo. Dessa vez não seria diferente, por alguma razão Deus o escolhera, lhe dera uma nova chance e ele faria de tudo para aproveitar.

* * *

_**Pra quem se interessar, no inicio utilizei um trecho de um poema, do grande Carlos Drummond de Andrade chamado Recomeço.**_

_Peço desculpas, nem de longe essa fic chega aos pés das já publicadas e das que ainda serão, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas foi uma tentativa, talvez tenha conseguido expressar o que queria, talvez não. Espero que gostem e me perdoem pelo erros ortográficos e de concordância que com certeza devem aparecer._

_Feliz Páscoa e que todos entendam que sempre temos uma chance, a cada novo amanhecer Deus nos da a oportunidade de sermos melhores, de ter fé, e acreditar não só em nos mesmos, mas também na humanidade._


End file.
